Fallen Angels
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie has had a chance to be a mom so many times, but it's all crashed down when she awakes in the night with pains and blood. she has nearly succeeded in a pregnancy with her son Noah, as he came 2 months early. ALL HUMAN. DISCONTINUED FOR A WHILEEEEE.
1. Fallen Angels

Rosalie pov;

I stood by my little Noah's crib. He laid there sleeping silently, his tiny body inhaling and exhaling. He slept so peaceful, unlike his father. That reminded me, where was Emmett?

I left Noah's room and went down the hall to the living room. I sighed. It has been a long day full of Noah not want to eat, and wanting to cry all day.

Noah was 2 months early. He had to stay in the hospital 2 weeks after he'd been born. I was so devastated about it. I had finally gotten pregnant again and made it to 5 months, then 2 months later, my water broke at 2 am. I was still awake, watching reruns of Greys Anatomy. Emmett, luckily, was still awake too.

After about 4 hours of labor and pushing, Noah Emmett McCarthy was born. He was 2 pounds and 3 ounces. He had to stay in the hospital for 2 months before he could go home with Emmett and I.

I sat on the couch, scrolling through baby and children magazines. The clock ticked, and my heart pounded.

Emmett being in the marines was something that scared me. He told me when we got married that he has been in it since he was 18, and that it was something he enjoyed. He told me he'd come see me if he had to go on call to say goodbye to me and whatever children we had at the time.

He has only had to go out once since we've been married. It was before I got pregnant with Noah. He was gone for 2 weeks, then he came back to town, drove to where I was at that moment, and surprised me.

He has been nominated for being a general, which would let him stay in town, but have to work more hours. But if he wanted to retire, he could and still get at least $5000 a month.

I looked up just as I heard the door click. I smiled as I seen my husband in his uniform. "hey, babe." He smiled.

I stood up, and kissed him lightly. "hey.", I whispered sweetly.

He walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I made spaghetti and meatballs. It's what Noah wanted.", I said as I stood by the counter.

Emmett grabbed the bowl of food, and heated it up. He walked towards me. "where's my little mini me?", he asked.

"He's asleep in his room. How was work?", I replied.

"Eh, the same as always. But I won't ever have to go in again.", He smiled.

"You retired?", I questioned.

"Yes. To stay home and help you with Noah and our future babies.", he answered.

"Em..", I whispered. "What if I couldn't have anymore kids.. look at how many miscarriages I've had, before and after Noah."

He came up to me and hugged me. "Baby, I swear, if you can't have kids, it'll be okay. We could adopt a little kid. But no matter what it is, I'm here for you."

I looked up at him. "I love you."

The microwave beeped. "I love you too, baby.", he said as he walked towards the microwave.

"Noah wouldn't eat today. He kept crying for you.", I said.

"Really? That's weird. He usually always cries for you.", he said as he glanced at me.

Just at that moment, Noah cried. He must've heard Emmett and I talking. "I'll go get him!", Emmett said.

I smiled, watching Emmett walk down the hall.

I soon heard Emmett's footsteps, and Noah's little giggles come down the hall. I walked to Emmett's chair and sat down.

"Mommy!", Noah screamed. I looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"Hey, baby.", I replied.

I seen Emmett holding Noah in one arm and a sippy cup and bowl in the other. "Do you need help?", I asked.

"Nah. I got it. You look exhausted.", he smiled.

"I am, actually. Chasing a 1 year old around everywhere isn't as fun as it sounds.", I replied, looking at Noah.

"Oops!", he giggled.

I stood up to get a glass of kool-aid. Just as I took a sip, I felt sick.

I ran to the bathroom and puked up dinner, and liquids. Emmett put Noah in his playpen and chased after me.

"Babe, are you okay!", he asked as he held my hair.

I shook my head no. I didn't feel so great right now. My stomach felt upside down and my head was spinning. I got sick some more.

4 months later;;

I watched Emmett and Noah play in the snow and stroked my flat stomach. I had had another miscarriage last month. Another little boy up in heaven.

When I went to my ob/gyn through every pregnancy and miscarriage,she told me they'd all been little boys. That's when we discovered that that was I could produce. I would never have a little girl to dress up and do her hair. I'd have little athletic boys.


	2. Accidents

Chapter 2;

Emmett pov;

I rolled over to see my beautiful wife asleep and my son in the middle of us. I smiled.

Noah was our little miracle. Rose had had 9 miscarriages before she got pregnant with him. About 2 months after she had him, she had another miscarriage.

Everytime she'd lock herself in our room, and cry. I couldn't do anything to help her. I tried, but it didn't work.

I sat up and grabbed my cell phone to take a picture. Rose was laying on her stomach, and Noah was curled up into a little ball by her. I quickly got the picture and set it as my home screen.

I remember when Noah was born. Rosalie was in pain for 4 hours. But at 5:56 am, my son was born.

I was happy. We had finally had a baby boy after many miscarriages. I let Rose pick his name, as she had been though hell and back. She picked Noah Emmett McCarthy.

3 hours later;

I was letting Noah help me cook breakfast for Rose while she slept. We had absolutely nothing to do today. So we just planned to swim in our pool with Noah.

"Pour the flour in the pan, Noah.", I instructed.

He lifted up the bag of flour. I held the top for him. Just as I looked up at the clock, he poured it on the floor.

"Noah!", I tried not to laugh as he giggled and tried to get down.

I put him on the floor and ended up laughing as he giggled.

"Snow! Snow!", he yelled as he threw it in the air. Just as he yelled that Rose walked into the living room.

"It's not snowing?", she said as she looked out the window.

"I'll clean it up. Noah probably will need a bath before we swim.", I said as she walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"What happened?", she asked. She was still in my basketball shorts, and football jersey from the night before. "Also, where'd you get your background on your phone from?", she smirked.

"We were making breakfast, and then he dropped it. And I took the picture this morning. It's cute.", I answered.

"oh.", she replied. "I'll just call a maid. Or Alice. She likes to clean. Plus they could bring Phillip over to play with Noah."

Alice is my sister. She is 5 years younger than me and is married and has a 4 year old son.

She got married right of high school, got pregnant 5 years later, and then there was me. I didn't marry Rose until I was 29. Rosalie was 21.

"You can call Alice and Jasper. I'll go bathe Noah. Or we could switch?", I offered.

"I'll call Alice, I need to talk to her anyways.", now I got curious. It was more than likely girl talk, but what would Rosalie hide from me? She had told me about every pregnancy, appointment, where she was going, how much money she spent, what she bought, and every miscarriage. She didn't hide one thing from me.

I walked with Noah to his room to get his stuff.

"Bubble!", Noah clapped.

"Yeah.", I answered, a bit depressed about what Rose had said.

I grabbed his swim shorts, and a diaper, then walked to the bathroom.

That night I decided to ask Rose what she needed to talk to Alice about.

Author's Note;

So this chapter probably sucked. Sorry. I'll try to do better on the upcoming chapters. But review, and tell me what I could better, and any ideas you might have. Oh, and I'll probably switch point of views a lot. Should I do Noahs?


	3. Trying For Another

Chapter 3

Rosalie pov;

"What did you talk to Alice about that took so long?", Emmett asked.

My heart pounded as I heard his question. How could I tell him that I had nightmares about miscarriages, or that I wanted to try for another baby?

"Just girly stuff, you know. Like shopping and all that.", I replied.

"Oh.". I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I spoke up. I couldn't lie to Emmett. He is my husband after all.

"We talked about pregnancy. And all that.", I said, not looking at him.

"Oh. Is she pregnant again?", He question, raising his eyebrow at me.

"No. She didn't mention it. I actually brought it up.", I finally got the courage to look up at him. He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking at the ground.

"A-Are you okay?", I whispered.

"I'm fine. I just don't want us to give up our hopes if something happens. It's happened too many times.", he said. I could tell he was about to cry. I wanted to, too. I'd had too many miscarriages and to know that I had babies that would never get to meet their mommy or daddy, that would never get to see the real world, hurt me so much.

"I know. I'm just.. Maybe I shouldn't have told you..", I climbed into my side of the bed.

"No, I'm glad you told me. I'm just nervous that if we did try, and you did get pregnant, what would happen.", he climbed in by me, and got close by.

"Could we try?", I turned to him.

"Right now?", He questioned with a smirk.

"If you want to, then I want to.", I smiled.

He rolled on top of me, and kissed me passionately.

Authors note; sorry for the shorter chapter. I couldn't think much on this one. any ideas? PM them to me. (:


	4. When It All Crashed Down

Emmett pov;

3 months later;

Rosalie has been acting very weird lately. She wakes up around 5 AM, and goes to bed around 2 AM . It doesn't sound normal to me. When I go in the living room at 1, she's online, watching tv, or cooking.

"Daddy!", Noah squealed as Rosalie tickled him.

I smiled at him. "Daddy's going to save you, buddy!", I started tickling Rosalie. Rosalie immediately stop tickling him, and started kissing me.

"Ewwww! Gross!", Noah giggled.

She was practically on top of me, kissing me, and running her fingers through my hair.

"Babe, not now.", I managed to say.

She climbed off, tears in her bright blue eyes, and ran to our room. I looked over at Noah, and he ran after her.

"Mommy!", He yelled.

I sighed and started walking to our room. But I noticed that as soon as Noah went into the room, she locked the door.

I knocked on the door. "Babe, come on. I didn't mean it like that!", I sighed.

I could hear shuffling in the room, and Noah asking questions.

Rosalie pov;

I quickly drove down the highway, tears streaming down my face, and the silence surrounding me. What Emmett had said hurt me. He has never once rejected me.

I felt really weird lately. I got sick nearly anytime I ate, I was always hungry, and my jeans have been getting really tight.

I drove to my brother, Edward's, house. I shook as I drove. Last time I seen Edward was my high school graduation. That was 6 years ago. I'd heard he got married to Bella Swan, and that he worked as a doctor, but other than that he was just another person on this earth.

I parked in the driveway of his house, and got out. I shook as I walked up to the doorstep and knocked.

I felt light sprinkles on my face and shoulders. I should've brought a jacket, but that was the last thing on my mind. Hell, I didn't even bring my purse.

I heard the door open and looked up. Bella stood there, holding a little boy that looked 2, and had a shocked expression on her face.

"Why are you here?", She didn't even look at me, she was looking out at the neighborhood.

"I-I just need to rest. Is Edward here?", I asked.

"No. He isn't. You don't have any reason to be here. I suggest you leave.", She replied in a dark voice.

"Can I borrow a few dollars from you?", I asked.

"Why? Where's your one night stand at?", She finally looked up me.

"He isn't my one night stand! We're married! God, just forget it.", I turned and stormed off to my car just as Edward pulled up. My heart started racing. If Bella didn't like me, just imagine Edward.

He got out and raced towards me. "What the hell are you doing here", He yelled. I turned and noticed Bella went inside.

I felt his hand connect with my face. The tears streamed down my face.

"Stop!", I cried.

"Why are you here?", He yelled in my face.

"B-Because!", I felt sick again.

I tried to run, but he yanked me back by my hair. "Get back here!". I felt a punch in my eye, and collapsed to the ground.

All that ran through my mind is "Why did I decide to come here? I could've went to my parents, or to Emmett's parents.."

I started shaking tremendously as he kicked all over my body.

The rain poured over me, and just as my vision blurred, I could see blood on the concrete.

All of a sudden, my mind started thinking bad things, and I coughed up blood. Why was he doing this?

I felt one last kick in my stomach before I passed out.

Authors note!

So this is probably my favorite chapter. I worked hard on it. And it took me maybe 2 or 3 hours to write. If you have any ideas just PM me. (:


	5. How Did This Happen?

Emmett Pov;

I was trying to calm Noah down as I was on the phone.

"What happened to her?", I questioned as my body shook.

"We're examining her right now. We'd really like for you to come up here so we can get any information we can. And you can stay with her once we're done with the examination.", The receptionist replied.

Rosalie had left, and ended up in a hospital. How? Why? Who did this to her?

"I'm on my way.", I hung up and looked at Noah. "Let's go see mommy, buddy.".

I picked him up, and took him to my room. I was in shock, really. What would I tell Noah?

"Where mommy?", He asked.

I didn't reply. I was packing clothes for her, me, and Noah. It was so hard not to break down.

I put Noahs shoes on him, and put on my shoes. I grabbed our bag, picked up Noah, and walked outside.

Noah clapped. He always loved car rides since he was born. He'd always smile, and giggle.

I buckled him into the booster seat in the front, and drove off.

I drove pretty fast, even with Noah in the car. I was nervous. They had said that she wasn't awake after 4 hours. She had lost a lot of blood and was bruised everywhere.

I parked, and got Noah out.

"Where we?", He asked.

"At the hospital, buddy.", I whispered.

I stood by the receptionist as she told me where my wife was. Once she told me, I rushed to the room.

When I opened the door, I seen her. She layed in the bed, pale, brusied, and swollen.

I shut the door, sat Noah on the floor, and sat by Rose.

She was mostly bruised. Whoever did this to her will die. They hurt me, and they hurt my wife.

Noah crawled into my lap, and looked at his mom.

"What happen?", He points and asked.

"Nothing, buddy.", I whispered.

He frowned, and leaned against my chest.

Rosalie had so many wires hooked up to her. One, I knew was a breathing machine, but there were so many more.

It was overwhelming. I didn't know who to call, what to say, or anything.

I haven't talk to my parents since I graduated high school. They didn't care for me, and honestly, I don't much care for them.

Rose's older brother had to raise her because her parents went off gambling and never came back. She was only 4, and her older brother, Edward, was 16.

She told me that he would leave her at home alone, and starve her.

2 days later;

I stood by Noahs door and watched him sleep peacefully. He looked so much like Rose when he slept. His hair would be messy, he'd toss and turn all the time. I remember when he was just a baby, Rose freaked out when he started tossing in his sleep. But the doctors assured her that he was okay. And it was just how he liked to sleep.

I remember when Noah was just 9 months old, and I had to watch him for the day. I had a football game and I had to take him with me. He stayed in the back, and the coach that watched him said he was laughing and watching the whole game.

That's when I knew he'd be my football boy.

Authors note; sorry this chapter is a bit sad/boring/fun. I wrote it in school, so. (:  
so. I hope you enjoy/enjoyed it. (:


	6. Catching Up Mutual Feelings

Rosalie Pov;

4 months later;

I woke up, and moaned in pain. My whole body was sore. I looked around.

"W-Who are you?", I whispered.

The woman smiled and looked at me. "You're awake. I'll go inform the doctor.". She left the room.

Doctor? Am I in the hospital? If so, then why? What had happened to me?

The nurse returned with some guy behind her.

"Hello, Rosalie. Do you know where you are?", He smiled as he checked my heart rate and blood sugars.

"Y-Yes.", I whispered.

"That's a good thing. How are you feeling?", He sat by me, and wrote stuff down.

"L-Like crap, honestly.", I answered.

The room was silent besides our breathing. "That's probably normal after being in a coma for 4 months.", He replied.

"A-A coma?", I questioned. If I was in a coma for 4 months, then Emmett had to raise Noah, and make sure everything was okay. He had to cook, clean, and do laundry. He had to do my job.

"Yes. Your brother, Edward Mason, beat you. He turned himself in, and is now in prison. Rosalie, has he done this before?", He looked and sounded so serious. This was serious business, but why did anyone care now. I was gone for 4 months, and what has happened has happened. We can't change it.

I nodded, and started cry. My emotions have officially took over. Edward had beat me plenty of times when I was little. I got to the point to where I didn't feel it anymore. It was my fault though. I didn't tell anyone, so it kept going on.

"How long?", He asked.

"S-Since I was 4.. C-Can we move onto a different question?", I wiped my eyes as my hands shook.

"Rosalie, you were pregnant. But when you fell into a coma, you lost it.", He held my hand at that point. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I let the tears stream down my face. There was another little baby who lived in Heaven. Another little baby who would never meet their mommy or daddy.

"Would you like some time alone?", He asked.

I shook my head no. I needed Emmett here. He could calm me down, and soothe me.

"W-Where is E-Emmett?", I asked, not looking at him.

"Your husband has been notified that you are awake. He's been up here all day, everyday with you. He really cares for you.", He replied.

I stared at the roof. I kept wondering if Emmett knew. How did he react? Did he have to cope by himself at night with Noah wondering what was going on?

Why did I have to go through miscarriages and the hell of knowing I couldn't carry a baby for long? Why wasn't I able to make it to my 3rd trimester and have the baby? Why did God have to take my kids away from me? What did I ever do wrong?

Noah was our miracle. He almost died during birth, and was so tiny. He was my little angel. I couldn't picture the world without him.

I heard a slight knock on the door, and Emmett walked in. I couldn't smile, I just cried more. Emmett didn't have Noah with him, which I guess was good. I didn't want him to see me like this.

Emmett walked to my bed and leaned forward and kissed my cheek , then sat down. I could see the black circles under his eyes, and how pale his skin was.

"Can we have some time alone?", Emmett asked my doctor.

The doctor nodded and left. Emmett looked at me. "It's so hard..", He whispered. "Noah is so confused, and it hurts me. He kept asking where you were, why I was crying, and who kept coming over.".

I looked up at him. 'and who kept coming over.' Did Emmett cheat on me? No, he was faithful in our marriage. Who came over though?

"W-Who came over?", I questioned, glancing at him.

"My parents, love. that's all. My mom and sister are the only women who have been in our house since t-this happened. I would never cheat on you.".

"Why were your parents at our house?", I asked. He didn't much care for his parents. So why did he start now?

"I need someone to watch Noah while I took a shower. Alice was busy sometimes, and my parents were the last resort. They've helped us a lot.", He took my hand in his.

"You're so strong, love. I love you so much. I didn't realize how much you do for me and Noah until I had to do it for myself. I burnt macaroni and cheese.", He smiled faintly.

I giggled. "Come lay by me. And we'll talk.".

He carefully scooted me over and climbed in by me.

"We'll be okay. Our babies are in a better place, a much better place. Maybe a baby right now just wasn't meant to be right now. And Edward can't get me, he's in prison.", I looked up at Emmett.

"I agree. And Bella is with him, and their kids are with CPS.", He replied.

"I think we should explain this to Noah. He's 2, and I think he'll understand it. He's very smart.", I offered.

"He's in daycare right now. We could go check him out, if they'll let you out, and surprise him?", He smiled.

"Did I miss his birthday?", I asked, hoping I didn't.

"partially. He goes to the night ones, so that I could stay up here with you for a while, hoping you'd wake up. Anyways, it's tomorrow. Can you believe our little boy will be 3?", He smiled.

I smiled. "He'll be so excited, I hope.".

"Oh, trust me. He will be. I'm sure he'll tell you everything that happened to.", Emmett wrapped his arms around me.

"I want out of here.", I sat up, and got out of the bed. I stretched and popped my back. "That felt so good!", I sighed.

"Babe, I'm not sure you should be out of bed.", He said in a concerned tone, and stood up to help me.

"Em, I feel fine. I feel good.", I smiled. "Can we please just go?", I asked.

"You're really excited to see him.".

"He's my little boy. I miss him!", I giggled.

"Let's go, then, silly.", He smiled.

I carefully unhooked all my wires and took my needles out. It felt amazing to be free.

I took a step and felt wobbly. "Can you help me walk?", I blushed.

He held my hand and we walked slowly. No doctors noticed us leaving. "Do you remember the last time you asked me to help you walk?", He smiled.

"When I was in labor with Noah?", I smiled.

"Yep. You could hardly walk, and I offered to carry you. But you wouldn't let me. you slapped me for asking.", He replied.

"I was in pain.", I looked at him as we reached his jeep.

"I know my love.", He smiled.

Authors note;;

So this chapter totaled out to be 7 pages and 1171 words. So this is the longest chapter. It took me an hour straight to write. And it is probably my favorite. I'm thinking about maybe doing Noah's POV. I'll be writing it tomorrow during school, but what do you guys think? I also feel as if my chapters aren't long. Do you? I'm trying to make them longer, I promise. (: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. 3


	7. I'll Always Remember You

Rosalie Pov;

I held Emmett's hand as we drove to Noah's daycare. I was a bit nervous. I'm sure we'd all be emotional. And I'm sure he'll be happy to see me as much as I was happy to see him. I really missed him, and I couldn't wait to see my little boy.

"Nervous?", Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just a little.", I smiled faintly

"I've had your makeup and hair stuff in my car for the past 4 months. Just in case you woke up, you could do your hair and all that.", Emmett said.

I reached into the back to get the bag that held my stuff. "You're the best.".

"Always.", He smirked.

I did my makeup and plugged my curling iron into the plug thing that Emmett had.

"I didn't know what to bring. I know Noah has watched you get ready so I asked him. He told me what to get, and all that. He misses you so much, babe.", Emmett said as I wrapped my hair into my curling iron.

"Really? He knew everything?", I asked, in a bit of shock.

"Yep. He even picked the clothes that are in there, and your shoes.".

I pulled the clothes out of the bag. "He picked out my black tight club dress. I haven't worn this since we went to the club before I got pregnant with Noah.", I said, shocked that he picked this dress. I have never worn this dress since that one time. It's been in my closet since then.

"Oh. Maybe he just picked it by random?", He suggested.

"Make sure no one is looking.", I said as I started undressing. I noticed that Emmett would keep glancing at me.

"What are you looking at?", I asked as I slid on my undergarments, and dress.

"Nothing.", He smirked, and looked at the road. "Just missed you, your body, your smile, everything about you, love.".

I smiled faintly as I finished my hair, and Emmett parked.

"I'm really nervous.", I said.

"I'll go in with you, and tell them who you are, then you walk to the room, and

he'll see you.", He smiled.

I took a deep breathe and put on my heels. "Let's go.".

I carefully got out and shut my door. Emmett took my hand and we walked in together.

"Who are you here for?", The receptionist asked.

"Noah.", Emmett replied. "But I need my wife to go get him.".

"Has she signed release forms?", The receptionist questioned.

"I just got out of a coma. I haven't seen him in 4 months, let me go back there, please.", I replied. "Watch. Follow me back there, and when he sees me, he'll run to me.".

"Fine.", The woman led me to the room, and I started shaking once more.

I noticed Noah playing with some trucks as I walked in.

I stood by the wall, smiling at him. I heard the receptionist, beside me, call his name.

When he looked up, I noticed him see me. He jumped up, and dashed to me. I picked him up, and hugged him. I didn't want to let go. I felt like I couldn't let him go.

"I miss you, mommy.", Noah smiled at me.

"I missed you too, Noah.", I smiled and kissed his head.

"We should get home.", Emmett offered.

"Home!", Noah giggled.

I walked out of the room, and Emmett followed. "Do you have to sign him out?", I asked.

"Yeah. I'll just sign the paper.", He said as he walked towards the receptionist desk.

"Mommy!", Noah laughed.

"Yes, baby?", I asked.

"I love you!", He smiled.

"I love you more!", I smiled at him.

4 years later;;

I rubbed my 8 month pregnant belly as I made breakfast. Noah had 1st grade, and Tyler had pre-k.

I got pregnant with Tyler a little after I got out of the hospital. He was 1 week early, and perfectly healthy.

Tyler had my grey eyes, and Emmett's brown curly hair. He was adorable and Noah was so fascinated by him. After I had Tyler Noah wanted to see me and him. He was excited.

I was happy. My doctor finally realized why I was miscarrying. My hormones weren't balancing, so now I have to get shots and be careful with what I eat and drink.

This baby was another little boy, we decided to name him Patrick. We let the boys help with the name and it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

I have had an easy pregnancy. I felt kicks all the time. I had no stretch marks. I had a craving for Mexican food and Chinese food. And I wanted to sleep all the time.

I put the scrambled eggs onto the tortilla along with the cheese and sausage.

I felt large hands wrap around my waist, and smiled.

"Goodmorning, love.", Emmett said as he kissed my neck.

"Goodmorning.", I smiled.

"Hows my buddy?", He asked as his hands rubbed my stomach.

"He is most defiantly awake this morning.", I answered.

"2 more weeks. ", Emmett smiled.

"I feel so much bigger with this one.", I admitted.

He didn't reply.

It was the truth. I guess maybe it was because I made it to almost full term, so I was much rounder. But I felt like an elephant. I had to waddle, I couldn't walk normal. I had to hold my back when I did anything.

"My mom is coming to get the boys later, so we can have alone time before the baby comes.", Emmett said. "So, go rest. I'll finish cooking and get the boys ready.".

"I can finish cooking, babe.", I stirred the eggs with one hand and held my back with the other.

"Let me do it. You go relax. You're 8 months pregnant for Christs sake.", He said.

"Fine.", I said as I handed him the spoon.

1 hour later;

Emmett threw me onto our bed, and started kissing me passionately. I moaned loudly, completely turned on.

"Em!", I moaned.

I watched as he undressed himself, and me.

"Soft or Hard?", He asked.

"A little hard.", I replied.

I felt him slowly enter me. I moaned loudly. Thank God the boys were at school.

He started thrusting in and out of me.

I was so close.

Authors Note;;;

so, sorry this chapter took so long. i've been focusing on school, and today i'm sick. .  
so. reviews?


	8. Young,Wild,&Free

Rosalie Pov;

I woke up the next morning completely naked. I knew exactly what had happened. Emmett and I had had sex. It was completely safe for it during the pregnancy, I was just nervous. We had never had sex during any of my pregnancies, unless we didn't know i was pregnant.

I turned to him, and smiled. He was smiling back at me. I sat up, and rubbed my stomach.

"Are you okay?", He asked as he yawned.

"Yeah. Just sore.", I straddled his waist, and smiled.

He rubbed my stomach. "I hope I didn't hurt you.", He whispered.

"You didn't. I'm fine. I feel good.", I rubbed his chest, smirking.

"Someone is getting a bit seductive.", He smirked.

I bent down as much as i could and started kissing his chest and neck. I was completely turned on. Emmett did this to me.

He moaned and moved his hips upward. "Fuck, babe.".

I positioned him, and slowly slid down onto him. I moaned.

I started riding him slowly, moaning with each thrust, and kissed him.

He flipped us over carefully, and entered me again. This time he went much faster. I screamed his name in pleasure, and let my body go.

I shook in pleasure, and ecstasy.

I felt him pull out, and kiss me. "I love you.", He said.

"I love you, too.", I replied.

4 weeks later;

"I'm 2 weeks past my due date, Esme.", I told Emmett's mom.

"That's normal, Rosalie. I was 3 weeks late with Emmett, plus he was a big baby.", She smiled.

"I haven't had a contraction yet. Just kicks and punches and pokes. That's it. Do you think I should go get induced?", I looked down at the smoothie I was drinking.

"I would. Unless, you want to go natural, then just go to your doctor and ask about it.", She said.

"I'm just nervous.", I admitted.

I honestly was nervous. This was my first baby was actually made it full term. I was due 2 weeks ago.

"Have you guys picked a name?", She asked.

"Patrick. The boys kind of helped pick it.", I smiled.

"Do you still get tired all the time?", She questioned.

"Yeah. I'm so ready to have this baby.", I replied.

I rubbed my stomach, and sighed.

"I better get going. Emmett will be home soon, and you are probably exhausted.", She said.

I yawned, and stretched. Walking her to the door, I thought about what she had said. I could get induced, although i'd prefer natural.

"Bye.", I said as she drove off.

It was 7:00 am and the boys were already up. Emmett was in a football game today. It was his first game. He had been signed on to the Steelers.

I could hear shuffling in the room. I opened my eyes to Emmett in tight pants, and shirtless.

"Good morning.", I smiled.

"Oh, hey. You're awake.", He turned and kissed me.

"You don't look so bad in that.", I smiled.

"You think so?", He looked down at himself.

"Oh yes.", I smiled.

"Here's your jersey I got for you. I got an XXL because you're pregnant. And I got you an XS for after the baby comes. And I got all 3 of the boys one.", He smiled.

"Even Patrick?", I asked, smiling. This is why I fell for him. He cared for everyone, and never left his family out.

"Yep. Even though he can't wear it yet.", He handed me a small jersey, and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're the best.", I kissed him.

Author's Note;;;

so i had fun writing this chapter, and no, not for the sex scene, just the ending. :) any who.


	9. Labor?

Rosalie pov;

I got the boys dressed and ready for the game. Emmett had to leave early to get there, and go over the plan. I was actually really excited. The boys were happy, and absolutely loved their jerseys. Mine was a big snug on me, but it'd have to work. I was bound to pop soon, hopefully. I really wished the baby would come tonight, after the game, or tomorrow, before Emmett and I had the big dinner.

I quickly curled my hair and put black under mine and the boys eyes before leaving the house.

All throughout the ride there I heard yelling and laughing from my sons. I couldn't help but smile. They were so excited for this.

I parked, got out, got the boys, and walked to the gate.

"Who are you here for?", The gate lady asked.

"Emmett McCarthy.", I replied.

She paged him through her walkie talkie. I held both boys hands as Emmett came out in full uniform.

"Do you request for her to go in the back?", She asked.

"Yes, she is my wife.", He smiled.

"Go.", She said.

I picked up Tyler, and held him in one arm, then held onto Noah's hand.

"We're in a meeting right now. You can sit and listen or go walk around.", Emmett said as we reached the locker room.

"I'll sit with you.", I smiled.

All throughout the game, the boys were screaming, I was screaming, all 14,000 fans were screaming.

I woke up the next morning I woke up to the boys coughing, and my throat was a bit swollen

I had yet to go into labor. I was half tempted to get induced, but something made me not want to. I just felt weird about it; like something was stopping me from it.

I walked into the kitchen to see the boys playing with their cars in the middle of the floor. "Where's daddy?", I asked.

"He went to get food.", Noah replied.

"Oh.", I said in a quiet tone.

I waddled to the bedroom, and crawled back into bed. It was freezing today, probably 40 degrees. And I had to wear a dress tonight, even though it'd be way too tight.

I looked at the door to see Noah and Tyler walk in. I smiled. "Can we lay with you, mommy?", Tyler asked.

"Of course. Noah can you try to help him up?", I looked at Noah. He bent down and got Tyler by the feet and tossed him up.

LATER THAT NIGHT;;;

"It's too tight!", I cried as my dress wouldn't zip.

"Babe, it's fine. It doesn't look bad at all.", Emmett tried to assure me.

"I can hardly breath. I feel like my stomach is going to tear it open.", I sat up from bending over the bed. "Can I please just wear jeans and your jersey? Or something else?", I asked.

"I don't know, love. you'd probably be the only woman there dressed like that.", Emmett replied.

I sighed. Today wasn't my day. I'd been eating every second, and I layed in bed watching movies.

"Maybe we could just stretch it out or something?", Emmett asked.

"My stomach has stretched it out enough. I'm at the point where I don't even want to go.", I frowned, not realizing what I had said.

"You don't have to go, I do. This dinner is for my teammates, me, and our coaches. It means a lot to me.", He said.

I bent back over the bed. "Force it to zip..", I sighed.

"Babe, I'm not going to force you into the dress.", He objected.

"Just do it.", I replied, getting pissed.

"Let's just go to the mall, and get one that will actually fit.", He said.

"Nothing will fit! I've ruined so many jeans, and shirts. I'm too big. I'm 2 weeks late.", I started crying.

"Babe, what size do you need?", He asked.

"try an XXL.", I whispered through the tears.

"I'll be back soon, my love. And I'll take the boys.", He kissed me, and left with the boys.

4 hours later;

The new dress Emmett got fit perfect. And my shoes were just a bit too tight, but I could deal with it for tonight.

"Are you ready?", Emmett asked as he walked into the bathroom. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and his curls were lose.

"I haven't seen you dressed like that since our wedding.", I turned and smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you this dressed up since you went shopping before you got pregnant.", He smirked.

"Are the boys with your mom?", I asked.

"Yeah. I had her come get them.", He said.

"I'm ready.", I smiled.

He handed me my purse, and looked in the mirror.

"How did I get so lucky?", He asked.

"Alcohol.", I smiled and kissed him. "We better get to going before we're late.

"Good idea.", He smiled.

2 hours later;

"What can I get you to drink, ma'am?" The waiter asked me. "Um, I'll have sweet tea, please.".

I watched as the guys and their wives ordered, and listened to the band. I was starving, and was so ready to eat. I was craving chocolate and that's all, but it'd be rude to just order a chocolate cake, and not eat anything else.

"Are you okay?", Emmett whispered to me.

I nodded, "Just hungry.", I replied.

Emmett started telling his team mates about our sons, and how much they enjoyed watching the game. The other men laughed. I didn't think they had kids. They're wives were in perfect shape, then there was me. I was huge, and sore. I felt like my body could burst open at any second. It was starting to hurt to breathe from all the pressure on my stomach and abdomen, and I was up every 10 minutes to go pee.

The waiter brought us our drinks, and Strawberries with chocolate. This guy was officially my best friend. I reached out and grabbed a huge strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate.

By the time I got to my 6th strawberry, I was having rough pressure in my abdomen.

"Em..", I whispered as I felt my seat and dress get wet. I pushed my chair out, and bent in pain. He didn't hear me, he was still talking to his friends.

"Em..", I said louder.

He looked at me. "Is it time!?", He panicked.

"I-I think so.", I let the tears fall down my face. This was the worse of all my labors.

Emmett turned to everyone. "Guys! My son is coming! I have to go!", He yelled out. Everyone started to panic then.

I bent in pain as I felt a contraction.

I had a bunch of football players crowding me, trying to help. I suddenly felt my feet off of the ground. They had lifted me up.

I was being carried out to the car.

"Em, the bag is at home.", I tried to look at him.

"Paul, can you go to my house, and in the baby's room is the bag, can you go get it?", Emmett looked at his teammate.

"Sure. Key?", Paul had asked.

I watched as Emmett handed Paul the key, and helped me into the car.

"I-I don't want to go to the hospital.", I looked at Emmett.

"Why? You're in labor, you have to.", He questioned.

"My contractions aren't close enough. They won't get me into a room and ready.", I said.

"Guys, let's take the party to my house?", Emmett looked at his friends.

I smiled faintly. I wasn't ready yet. I could tell. My water had defiantly broke, and I was in labor, but I could tell it'd be pretty slow. Patrick wasn't that ready either, I'm guessing.

5 hours later;

I had taken a nap, took a shower, redone my hair and makeup, and the party was still going on.

"How're your contractions?", Paul asked as they all played Madden on the PS3, and I sat on the couch.

"1 hour apart.", I sighed. "He just wants to take his time, I guess. It's 11 pm, and I just,I think it'll be a while.".

"Was it like this with the other boys?", Marcey, Joe's wife, asked.

"No. They were pre-mature, so they came quick.", I replied.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I wanted more Strawberries and chocolate, and I'm actually really glad I told everyone to grab some. I took them out of the refrigerator and started eating them. Marcey and the other other wives came in.

"Craving?", Darla, Paul's wife, asked.

"Oh, yes.", I admitted.

"I had the same with Georgia, and Texas.", She smiled.

"Wait. You have kids?", I asked.

"Sure do. Twin girls.", She smiled.

"I didn't think you and Paul had kids.", I replied.

"They're 7 years old. And identical.", She said.

I didn't reply. Another contraction had hit, and it was rough.

3 days later;

"How far apart?", Paul asked as the girls helped me hang up clothes, and the boys all watched.

"10 minutes.", I said.

I had been in pain for the past 3 or 4 days. This would probably be my longest labor if Em and I decided to have more kids.

"Should we go now?", Emmett asked.

We were all confused. We didn't know when to go, and didn't want to have to deliver a baby in the car.

"No. I don't want to yet", I said as I sat on the floor and organized my shoes.

I hadn't slept in 3 days. I was too uncomfortable. He moved a lot at night now. And I had to pee a lot more.

I had 7 girls in my closet with me, 3 in my room hanging up clothes, and 13 boys all laying on my bed.

They really cared for me, and wanted to stay so we've just been having sleepover things. They didn't want to miss this, and I don't know why.

I haven't felt the baby drop yet, which really scared me. But, he was still moving, and hiccupped a lot.

I let the tears fall.

"Are you okay?", Richard asked.

"Contraction.", I whispered in pain.

"They're 5 minutes apart!", Paul shouted.

Everyone jumped up.

"I want to wait a little longer..", I said.

"Babe, he's going to come soon.", Emmett stood above me.

"Well, I feel it isn't time to go, so I'm staying.", I pouted

Authors Note;;;

So this chapter took so long because of the poll and ideas, and names, and all that. But It's done. And I'm starting Chapter 10. (:

I'm really enjoying this story I'm writing, and I hope you guys are too.  
I have names picked and it'll be a surprise. I'll leave the poll up until 10/12/12.

So chapter 10 won't be up until after that. (:

But PM me your ideas if you have any. I'll accept almost anything.

Share this story with your friends too, please. (: on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, anything.  
So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and want me to continue.  
GO VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! GO VOTE! CLOSES TODAY!

AUTHORS NOTE;

VOTING WILL BE CLOSED AT 4:30 PM TODAY! SO HURRY AND VOTE! WHAT DO YOU WANT THE NEXT BABY TO BE?


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I MIGHT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY/BOOK. I HAD SOMEONE TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING WAS WRONG AND REQUESTED THAT I SEND HIM SOME PROOF. AND IT JUST MADE ME MAD. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, JUST PM ME AND TELL ME WHY, PLEASE. I NEED A GOOD REASON TO CONTINUE..


	12. Home Birth?

Rosalie POV;

"Do you want to have a home birth?", Emmett asked.

"No, not really.", I replied.

"Then we should go.", He said.

I sighed. "I'm just not ready".

"I'm sure no woman is ready to give birth after being in labor for 3 days.", Richard said.

I stood up very slowly. "Fine. I'll go.".

My whole body was sore. I wanted to just sleep forever.

"Who all is going? Only 2 people can be in the room.", I said as I carefully walked to the bed.

"I'll go.", Marcey said.

I could tell the guys were scared.

"Why don't the rest of you go home and rest? I'll call you all when he's here.", Emmett said.

"I want to go!", Richard said.

"Okay. Lets go.", I could feel more pressure, and the contractions were much closer than before.

Richard picked me up and held onto me as he walked downstairs to the car.

"Thank you, Richard.", I said as I closed my eyes.

"You're finally resting?", I could hardly hear him. What was happening to me?

I felt like I couldn't open my eyes.

I couldn't breathe.

Emmett pov;

I didn't notice Richard stop until he yelled.

"She's passed out!", he yelled.

I panicked and ran to her. She layed there pale and faint. I brushed her hair out of her face, and bent to hear her heart beat. There was nothing. It was silent. Did I lose her?

"Someone call 911!", I yelled.

My heart pounded in my chest. I didn't know if I should try cpr with her being pregnant. I didn't want to risk hurting the baby, but I couldn't lose my Rose. She was my everything. If It wasn't for her I wouldn't be where I was today. I wouldn't have my boys.

20 minutes later;

I stood my her, stroking her hair, telling her it'll all be okay after the surgery, even if she couldn't hear me.

They had a curtain just above her stomach, preparing for the c-section. I was nervous, and even if she was still unconscious, I was here for her.

I peeked over the curtain and watched them cut her stomach open. I had to hold back the sickness that hit me. I didn't do well with blood. I looked back over at Rose.

"It's okay, my love.", I whispered.

"It's a girl!", I heard the doctor say. I looked up to see him holding a bloody baby girl.

"A-A girl?", I asked.

"Yes. She is most defiantly a girl."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss Rose's cheek. "You got your little girl, love."

Rose would be so happy. She got her little girl. She had a little girl to dress up and be girly with.

I looked down at Rosalie just on time. She had her eyes open and asked, "W-Where is he? Where's P-Patrick?".

"He didn't come to us, love.", I sat by her.

"D-Did we lose him?", I could see the tears in her eyes.

"No, No. Not at all, love. We have a beautiful daughter instead.", I smiled.

"A g-girl?", She asked.

"Yes.".

"Can we her them Sydnee?", She smiled at me.

"Of course. Middle name?", I asked.

"You pick.".

"Sydnee Kamlyn?", I asked.

"I-It's perfect.", She said.

"Are you feeling okay?", I asked.

"Just sleepy.", She yawned.

"You're so strong.", I smiled to my wife.

The doctors came and laid my daughters on Rose's lap, and wheeled her to recovery. She smiled at her daughter, and we were told a nurse would be in shortly.

"What are you so in thought about?", She asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky I got.", I smiled at her.

"Sydnee looks so much like you. I can't wait to see her eyes", She said happily.

I noticed her trying to go to sleep. "I'll be right back, let me get a nurse to put the girls to sleep.", I stood up and walked out.

I walked down the hall, trying to find the nurse. "Ma'am, uhm, my wife is sleepy, and we didn't get anything for our daughter.", I said.

"Oh, okay, sir. Name?", She asked.

"Rosalie McCarthy", I said as I followed the nurse to her room.

When we walked in Rose was asleep, and Sydnee was awake.

2 hours later;

"So, you're little girl was a surprise?", The nurse asked as she cleaned up the room.

"Yeah. She was supposed to be a Patrick.", I smiled.

"Is she your first?", She asked.

"My first daughter, yes. I have 2 boys.", I replied. "I really want another little girl. I think it'll be fun and different."

"a 4th? Would your wife mind?", She glanced at me.

"I think she would want another. We've been trying for a little girl for so many years. She's been through a lot of miscarriages.".

"oh. I'm sorry.".

"Oh! Can you possibly tell me how late or early Sydnee was?", I asked.

"I can go check the forms. Let me go check. I'll be back.", She left the room.

I still needed to go get Sydnee some clothes, and return all the boy stuff we had.

I noticed the door open, and smiled at the nurse. "Your daughter was 2 weeks and 4 days late.".

I smiled. "She's perfect. They said she weighed 6 pounds, isn't that light for being late?", I asked.

"Every baby is different.", She smiled.

AUTHORS NOTE;

It's finally up! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and all that. But, today is my birthday and I finally finished! (:


	13. CONTEST

AUTHORS NOTE;

I NEED SOMEONE WHO WILL HELP ME WITH DECISIONS ON MY STORIES! HERES THE APPLICATION!

1) Do you support Rose/Em?

2) Do you like kids?

3) Do you have anything against gays/lesbians?

4) Do you like reading/writing lemons?

5) Which couple do you support mostly?

6) Favorite baby name for a boy. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

7) Favorite baby name for a girl. (FIRST/MIDDLE)?

8) Favorite twilight saga movie?

9) What are your opinions on teen pregnancy?

10) Give me a small fanfiction. Minimum number of words; 70. Maximum number of words; 300. Can be any couple, and must have some sort of lemon.

SO IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT, FILL THIS OUT , AND SEND IT TO ME IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE. I'M ONLY PICKING ONE! WHEN I PICK ONE, I'LL SEND THE DETAILS OF HOW I'LL DO THIS.

DEADLINE; DECEMBER 24, 2012.


	14. CONTEST IS CLOSED!

CONTEST IS CLOSED.

I HAVE PICKED THE WINNER.

(:

THANK YOU ALL FOR APPLYING.

(:

I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!


	15. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
